Next Year's Riot
by 7mary3and4ever
Summary: Ponch, Bobby, Bruce, Kathy, Webster, and Harlan return to Grossie's uncle's vacation home for another weekend in Ocean Island. During their time in paradise, they meet old friends and romance sparks.
1. Vacation Time

The briefing room was electrified one morning as Grossie entered with a beaming smile—even bigger than usual.

"Hi guys!" he said, nodding towards Kathy, Webster, Bobby, and Ponch.

"Hey Grossie," they replied.

Grossie stood in front of them, still smiling.

"You look like you're dying to say something, Grossie," said Kathy. "What is it?"

"Remember when we went to Ocean Island last year?" he asked.

Ponch smiled, proudly remembering his great leap onto a moving ferry. Bobby remembered meeting the beautiful Cora Dwayne. Kathy remembered the fun evenings they spent by the fireside. How could they forget their weekend in Ocean Island?

"I've been thinking," Grossie continued, "maybe we could do that again this year. We had a lot of fun last year, and I've already done quite a bit of planning. How about we leave this Friday and stay the weekend?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Bobby. He was so loud that Getraer probably heard him from his office.  
Bruce walked in and said, "If Bobby is making this much noise, something has to be good."  
Grossie told him his plan. Bruce hadn't been there last year, but if possible, he'd love to go this year.  
"I could use some time off," he said. "Being a World Champion speedway racer and a CHP officer at the same time is a lot of work! Especially when you have a big idiot for a brother," he laughed, looking at Bobby's huge smile.  
"Hey, you're no genius yourself, you know!" Bobby retorted.

Thursday had arrived, and Bobby was so pumped up that Kathy felt scared.  
"Calm down, Bobby," she said, "we still have work to do on the freeway. Come on."  
Bobby obliged. They worked together very well as partners, with Kathy's sweetness and calmness a balance for Bobby's energy.


	2. Welcome Back

When Harlan, Webster, Kathy, Bobby, Bruce, and Ponch arrived at Grossie's uncle's vacation home in Ocean Island, the salty ocean breeze seemed to greet them.  
"Ah, this is the life," Bobby said, smiling and looking into the great blue sky.  
"Welcome, friends!" Grossie said, opening the door for them.  
"It's just as beautiful as I remember," said Kathy.

After some settling in, Bobby found a volleyball on the corner of a room collecting dust.  
"Who's up for some volleyball?" he yelled.  
When he picked up the volleyball, a cobweb full of spiders' eggs was attached to it. Bobby screamed in true fear.  
Grossie and Kathy rushed in.  
"What's wrong?" Grossie asked worriedly.  
"Cobwebs!"  
Kathy shook her head and laughed. Grossie was embarrassed, for himself as a host and for Bobby acting like a scaredy-cat.  
"What's wrong, big brother?" Bruce sneered as he entered the room. "Afraid of a little mouse?"  
"See for yourself," Bobby pointed to the volleyball.  
Bruce, picking it up, screamed even louder and more high pitched than Bobby. He gave such a terrified jump that he almost fell back on Bobby. Kathy and Grossie laughed so hard that Webster, Ponch, and Harlan had to come in to see what was happening.  
"Cobwebs," Grossie, Kathy, and Bobby explained.  
Bruce sat petrified for a few minutes.  
"What happened to our fearless, daredevil Bruce?" Webster laughed.  
After Grossie cleaned up the cobwebs, the friends went on the beach to play volleyball.

As they walked back to Grossie's place, Bruce spotted a bright, flashy poster hanging on a telephone pole.  
"'Ocean Island Speedway'!" he read excitedly. "I've got to sign up!"  
"What? It's supposed to be a vacation," Ponch said.  
"Nothing beats a good race."  
"And nothing, not even a gorgeous vacation, can stop Bruce from racing," Bobby said.

Ponch served spaghetti for dinner. Everyone was very pleased with the dish.

The Ocean Island sunset was a delicate, light orange. Kathy and Bobby stood on the porch to watch it.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Kathy asked Bobby.  
"I've never seen anything like it," Bobby replied.  
Bruce saw Kathy and Bobby from the window.  
"What are you two lovebirds doing?" he sneered, startling the "lovebirds."  
"Even after all these years, you still have a habit of showing up when you're not wanted," Bobby said, with genuine annoyance in his voice.  
Kathy was blushing. She and Bobby "lovebirds"? She hadn't ever really considered it before. She looked at Bobby and his eyes were bluer than ever, his dyed blond hair glistened in the twilight.  
"What a beautiful sunset," Grossie said as he entered, providing relief to this rather embarrassing confrontation.  
They all watched the sunset together.

Meanwhile, Ponch was sitting on the bed of the guest bedroom. He was dialing a number all the way to Wyoming.  
"Hey, Jon!" he said.  
"Hi, Ponch," a familiar voice replied.  
Ponch told Jon what he was up to. They had been calling each other at least once a week since Jon left for Wyoming.  
"Ponch, I've got something to tell you," Jon said, his tone becoming more serious. "In fact, I just called you at your apartment, but there was no answer. Thankfully you called me," he chuckled softly.  
"What is it?" Ponch asked eagerly.  
"I'm coming back to California."  
"What!?" Ponch gasped so loudly that Webster could hear him from the other room.  
Jon laughed, "I'm coming back to California, and I'm coming back to the CHP."  
Ponch was too happy for words. It was going to be just like old times. He sat there, smiling silently for about a minute, until Jon finally asked, "Are you there?"  
"Yeah," Ponch answered. "I'm just so glad you're coming back."  
"I'm going to meet those Nelson brothers you always tell me about," Jon continued, "and Kathy, and Webster. And it's going to be just like old times on the freeway, only this time, I'll sort of be the rookie. It's going to be hard getting back on the freeway after a few years on this ranch."  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Jon. Once a CHiP, always a CHiP, right?"  
"Right."


	3. Old Friends

After spending a calm, starry evening by the fireside, the friends went to bed; Harlan, Grossie, and Ponch in one room, Webster, Bruce, and Bobby in another, and Kathy by herself.

The next morning, Bruce had his speedway gear on. He woke Webster and Bobby up by accidentally dropping his helmet.  
"Bruce," Bobby said, half-asleep, "what are you doing?"  
'It's the Ocean Island Speedway Tournament," Bruce whispered.  
Bobby shook his head. 'You're really going to enter?"  
"Sure."  
Bobby knew there was no stopping Bruce, and he was too tired to even try. "Have fun," he said, turning over to his side and falling back asleep.

Grossie made pancakes for breakfast. In fact, he may have made a little too much.  
"I'm full," Ponch said after eating three of the five on his plate.

"Me too," Harlan agreed.  
"Where is Bruce?" Kathy asked.  
Bobby laughed, "He woke up early and said he was going to the Ocean Island Speedway Tournament."  
"We ought to go then," Ponch said.

The Ocean Island Speedway was big and booming with people. Bruce, spotting his friends from a distance, walked over to them.  
"How were you able to enter the race?" Harlan asked.  
"Well, at first, I actually wasn't allowed to be in the race," Bruce explained, "but one of the racers didn't show up when they were supposed to, and I took their place."  
"Hey, Ponch!" a voice with a thick Alabaman accent called.  
A man in a red, white, and blue jumpsuit was walking closer and closer. He had curly brown hair and big blue eyes.  
"Roy Yarnell!" Ponch answered with a huge smile.  
"It's been too long," Roy said.  
Ponch introduced Roy to his friends.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and an honor to meet a World Champion," he said, nodding to Bruce. "I'm doing some stunts before the tournament begins. I'm glad you all could make it. It's been so long, Ponch. How's Jon been?"  
"Good," he answered. "He's moving back to California from Wyoming."  
The whole crowd was surprised. Ponch had forgotten to tell them before.  
"So now I'll finally meet this Jon, huh?" Bobby said.  
At that moment, Bruce and Roy were called away to prepare for the race.

Roy Yarnell made an epic jump that made the whole stadium explode with applause. The race was exciting, and Bruce won-was there any doubt he would?

Bruce was showered in applause and the glory of victory after the race. Among the faces of adoring fans, he saw a familiar woman with red hair. He couldn't stop staring, though he couldn't see her very well as she was far away. As the crowd died down, she got closer to Bruce.  
"Bruce!" she said, giving him a hug and a kiss.  
"Kelly!?"  
"Forgot about me already, huh?"  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"  
"Can't a girl have a vacation?"  
Bruce smiled and said, "I'm here on vacation too."  
"It looks like you took my spot," Kelly explained. "We arrived late, but I'll admit I couldn't have done much better than you out there."  
"That's high praise coming from you!"  
"You better believe it!"


	4. A Walk on the Beach

Kelly and Bruce decided to take a walk on the beach and catch up with each other. Bruce changed from his speedway gear to a light pink t-shirt and jeans.  
Bruce was mad about Kelly. He dated many girls, with his devilish charm and big blue eyes, but there was something special about Kelly. It was the way she teased him, challenged him, and inspired him.  
"I really wish I could stay here forever with you," Bruce said.  
Kelly laughed and said nothing. Her laugh meant "I love you too." They walked, and walked, and walked on the soft sands, Bruce holding her hand.

Bobby wouldn't give his brother a taste of his own medicine by interrupting this romantic rendezvous. He was wiser than that. Way behind Bruce and Kelly, Bobby and Kathy were also enjoying a walk on the beach. Bobby wore a pale blue button-up shirt and those white pants of his. Kathy wore a flowery dress which was perfect for a such a vacation.  
"It's such a beautiful day," she said with a sigh, looking to the blue sky. "I wonder if there are ever bad days at Ocean Island."  
"I wonder," Bobby replied almost solemnly.  
"What's on your mind, Bobby? You seem distant."  
Bobby looked into Kathy's eyes, which made Kathy feel nervous. She looked away, hoping he didn't notice how much she was blushing.  
"It's just that," he said, looking forward, "I'm sorry this vacation has to end tomorrow."  
Kathy chuckled. "Live in the moment, Bobby!"  
"Right," he said.  
There was something on his mind, and it wasn't the vacation ending. Kathy knew this. His eyes wandered off far away. He looked serious; he did not smile, in spite of the lovely weather and gorgeous sky.  
"I wonder how Bruce and Kelly are doing," Kathy said, interrupting the awkward silence.  
"Them?" Bobby said, stopping and looking into Kathy's eyes again. There was a hint of frustration in his voice. He was almost frowning as he continued, "What about us?"  
His eyes were strikingly blue in that moment. There was a fire in them which unsettled Kathy. She never really thought about how tall he was until now, as he loomed over her. She felt overwhelmed. She knew exactly what he meant when he asked that strange question, but all she could reply with was, "What do you mean?"  
Bobby shook his head, as if he was impatient. Maybe it was the over 100 degree temperature and burning sands causing him to act like this. He firmly held Kathy's arms and gave a sigh, as if he was going to deliver a lengthy speech. But he had nothing to say. Words couldn't express his feelings in this moment. He closed his eyes. Kathy was blushing all over. What else could she do in this moment? She couldn't speak, for she had nothing to say either. Bobby opened his eyes again and they stared at each other.  
"Kathy," he started, as if he was going to say more. But he didn't. He was silent as he saw a gleam of acceptance in Kathy's eyes. He kissed her quickly and tenderly on the lips. Their hearts were beating quickly and nervously. Bobby's hands got clammy, and he let go of Kathy's arms. There was a torrid silence. Kathy remembered when Bruce interrupted their watching of the sunset and how he called them "lovebirds."  
"Bobby," she said, her voice nervously quivering, "how long have you felt like this?"  
"A long time," he explained, his voice strained.  
Kathy wondered if she had passed out in the hot weather and started dreaming. She would never be able to see her partner the same way again.  
The sun began setting as they continued their walk together, slowly and silently heading back to Grossie's place.

Bruce and Kelly were snuggling on the couch when Kathy and Bobby entered.  
"Well, would you look at the lovebirds!" Bruce said.  
Kathy was mortified. Normally she would've shaken her head and laughed it off, but it only reminded her of Bobby's strong hands on her arms, the fire in his eyes, and his tender kiss. Did she want this, especially from her partner? Kathy was visibly upset, though she tried to hide it. She gave a fake smile and headed to her room. Bruce felt bad.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Nothing," said Bobby, a little anger in his voice. He went to his room.  
After they had left the room, Bruce continued kissing Kelly.  
"Dinner's ready!" called Grossie excitedly.  
It was a chicken dinner cooked by Chef Poncherello.  
"Bon appétit!" he said, serving the dinner.  
They all enjoyed the flavorful, spicy chicken very much.


	5. Girl Trouble

Later that evening, the friends gathered in the living room and had some wine. Kelly and Bruce were absolutely inseparable. As they exchanged starry eyed looks on the couch, Bobby couldn't help but say, "Well, would you look at the lovebirds!" It was his harmless little form of revenge. Though the others didn't understand that, they all chuckled and let the lovebirds be. Bruce rolled his eyes at them all, and stared lovingly into Kelly's.  
Kathy was sitting and talking to Harlan, who went windsurfing with Grossie, Webster, and Ponch that afternoon.  
"I told Ponch to steer this way, but he ignored me and ended up splashing into the water!" Harlan said, laughing.  
"I did not ignore you!" said Ponch. With a sly smile, he added, "I just wanted to take a dip in the water, that's all."  
Kathy laughed. She could vividly picture Harlan's afternoon, but it ended up reminding her of how she spent hers. She looked over at Bobby, who was sitting alone, ruminating as he drank the last of his wine. Bobby made a quick glance at her, and Kathy quickly looked away. It was awkward, and she was blushing. She remembered the look he gave her as he held her arms so, so strongly.  
Bobby walked over to her and invited her to look at the stars with him on the porch. Kathy nodded in agreement. How could she say no?

Bobby was not nervous now. The contemplation and the wine calmed his senses. Kathy, on the other hand, was nervous as ever. They looked at the stars and the dark blue sky together. Bobby gently held Kathy's hand and looked tenderly into her eyes. Kathy was overwhelmed by his affection. The stars began to revolve around him, and his eyes became the center of the universe, and she feared she was caught in a dream. Then she realized she was. Bobby was her partner. They worked together everyday. Of course she thought he was handsome, I mean, he was Robert "Bobby" Torvald Nelson, but she would never let that silly thought develop into anything more than friendship.  
"You're my partner," she reminded him softly.  
"I know," he said, his smile turning into a solemn, thoughtful expression. There was a pause before he said, "I can't help how I feel about you."  
His voice was even more enchanting than usual. Kathy was speechless for a moment.  
"We can't have this getting in the way of our work," she said.  
Bobby shook his head in the same manner he did before, looking agitated.  
"This is our vacation. Let's live in the moment."  
He held her arms firmly like he did before and gave her a sweet kiss. As he embraced Kathy, the front door opened. Grossie was coming out to look at the stars. What he saw shocked him. His mouth hung open, and his big, blue eyes were bulging out of his head. Grossie had an unfortunate habit of interrupting lovers. It was something Jon referred to as "Grossie's timing."  
Kathy broke out of Bobby's embrace, mortified. She ran to her room. She wanted to be alone and think all of this over.  
Grossie shrugged, looking guilty.  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
"It's fine, Grossie," Bobby said, frowning.  
"I had no idea—"  
"It's fine."  
Grossie nodded solemnly and left Bobby by himself. He watched the stars for a few minutes and then retreated to his room.

It was an hour until Bruce and Kelly said their goodbyes. They must have kissed each other a million times in that day.  
"I have to go back to Europe tomorrow," Kelly said after Bruce drove her back to her hotel.  
"I know," he said.  
"I'll send you postcards," she promised sweetly.  
"Please do. I love you," he said, reaching out his arms for a hug. He looked sad.  
"Oh, don't get all mushy," she said, laughing. "I know you love me."  
She gave him a kiss.  
"I love you, too," she said.  
Bruce smiled and watched her as she walked away.

When Bruce entered his guestroom, Bobby was laying down on his bed. Webster was downstairs with Ponch, Harlan, and Grossie. They were having a lot of fun watching an old movie on TV. Bobby told them he was drowsy, though he really just wanted to reflect.  
"What's with you today?" Bruce asked, interrupting Bobby's contemplation.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been looking thoughtful all afternoon and night. It almost looks like you have a brain up there."  
Bobby smiled halfheartedly.  
Bruce continued, "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing," Bobby said.  
"You can't tell me it's nothing. Hey, I'm your brother, and besides that, I'm nosy."  
Looking into his brother's eyes, he knew it was girl trouble.  
"Did something happen between you and Kathy?" Bruce asked in a more serious tone. He had always lightheartedly teased Bobby about Kathy, but now he saw it was no laughing matter.  
"Why do you want to know?" Bobby asked, annoyed.  
"Kathy looked sort of upset after I called you two lovebirds today."  
"It was a stupid thing to say," Bobby said angrily, but making sure not to talk too loud.  
Bruce stopped speaking and waited for Bobby to continue. He knew Bobby needed to vent.  
"It was a really stupid thing to say. It really embarrassed her," Bobby paused, and then continued, "I love her, but we're partners, so what do I do?"  
Bruce never thought about it before. How could he answer that question?  
"I just wish I knew exactly how she felt. I wish she could see me as more than a coworker," Bobby said and then stopped talking. He squinted his eyes, being faced with an embarrassing memory. "Grossman saw us together."  
"He what?" Bruce turned around, absolutely shocked. He sat down on his bed.  
"Yeah," Bobby continued, "and that only upset her more."  
Bruce shook his head.  
"I wouldn't let our relationship get in the way of our work," Bobby said. "I would never think of doing so." He paused and then chuckled. "One time Ponch told me 'being partners is a lot like being married, only without the flowers.'"  
Bruce laughed. Bobby felt really silly for venting to his little brother, but at least someone could know what he was going through.  
"So is Kelly going back to Europe?" he asked, changing the topic.  
"Yep," Bruce replied with a sigh.  
"You think she's the one, don't you?"  
Bruce frowned and nodded.  
They sat in silence, feeling sympathy for one another. This bonding moment was interrupted by Grossie's laugh, which was rising up the stairs. The brothers could hear that they were chatting about the movie. Webster entered the room, greeting the quiet brothers.  
"That was a hilarious film you missed," he said happily. "They just don't make them like that anymore!"  
The brothers gladly listened to Webster's replay of the film.

Ponch sat in the living room. He was on the phone with Jon.  
"I'm in California now," Jon said. "I'm getting settled into a nice apartment sort of like my old one. It's a little barren, but it'll do for now. I'll be back with the CHP on Monday."  
"Why so soon?"  
"Why not? I've had over a year of vacation."  
Ponch laughed, "Don't I know it! Must be nice living away from the California highway for so long."  
"It feels good to be back. Well, I'm tired. I just wanted to call and tell you how I was doing. Talk to you later, bye."  
"Bye."  
Ponch put down the phone. It felt like Jon had been gone forever.


	6. Have a Laugh

"Good morning," said Grossie to Kathy as she entered the kitchen. She and Grossie were the only ones up. Grossie was making French toast, and it smelled delicious.

"Morning, Grossie," she replied. She fell asleep early that night and was fully awake.

She sat down at the kitchen table and watched the ethereal pink clouds in the Ocean Island sky through the window. Lost in their beauty, she came to her senses when she heard footsteps thudding down the stairs. Bobby was the third to awake.

"Good morning," said Grossie. With his back turned, he smirked, remembering the little rendezvous he witnessed on the porch.

"Morning," Bobby said to Grossie and Kathy. He still seemed a little drowsy.

He took a seat next to her. Kathy started blushing. She turned away to continue gazing through the window.

"Beautiful," Bobby commented, interrupting the silence, "isn't it?"

Kathy turned to him, smiled shyly, and nodded.

"I wonder what we're going to do today," he continued.

"Harlan and I are going fishing," Grossie replied.

"Sounds like fun," Bobby said, looking into Kathy's eyes.

Soon, Harlan came down, then Ponch, then Webster, and then Bruce. They all enjoyed Grossie's French toast.

The weather was surprisingly mild that day. As Ponch, Webster, Bruce, Bobby, and Kathy walked on the sandy beach, Ponch saw a guy jetskiing.

"Boy, it feels like forever since I've been in one of those," he said, though it had only been a year. Still, he reminisced of the first time he went jetskiing—what a great day that was! Even though he fell off and made an embarrassing splash, feeling the wind around him was exhilarating. That was a long time ago. Those disco days were behind him, slight hints of silver were beginning to appear in his hair, and Jon was gone… but not for long!

The gang all got on board of a jetski. It was Bruce and Kathy's first time. Bruce was all right, but Kathy was having a little trouble. As she was zooming around, full speed, she suddenly lost balance and splashed into the water. Bobby, seeing this, heroically stopped his jetski and dove into the water to save her. Kathy was mortified when he put his arms around her. She really did not need his help; it was just a little whoopsie-daisy; she was able to help herself.

"I'm fine," she told Bobby. If she was blushing yesterday, she was red as a tomato now.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Bobby said, nodding and holding Kathy tight.

Kathy, realizing how ridiculous this situation was, laughed. She forgot her embarrassment, stopped taking everything so seriously, and laughed harder than she ever laughed before.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked with a nervous laugh, backing away slightly.

"What's _not_ funny? Bobby, this is all so silly!"

She mounted her jetski and returned to shore safely. Bobby followed. She sat down on the sands with him.

"This whole drama we've created for ourselves is ridiculous," she said with a sigh.

"Like a soap opera," he added, which made her laugh. Her laughter made him nervous; he felt deeply for her, and didn't want his feelings to be taken for a joke.

"Do you love me?" Bobby asked straightforward.

Kathy looked into his eyes.

"I need an answer," Bobby said. "Either way, I can't work with you now. I love you too much. So forget this whole partner business. Do you love me?"

Kathy kept staring but did not answer.

"Just tell me," he said, shaking his head in that familiarly agitated manner.

"Do I really _need_ to tell you?" she asked. "Can't you see?"

Bobby's frown became a smile.

"Love goes beyond words," she continued. "It is felt, not heard."

Bobby hugged her tight. Bruce, from his jetski, watched the lovebirds and smiled.

Bobby and Kathy spent the rest of the day sweetly sauntering on the sands.

The friends were sorry to say goodbye to the vacation home. The sunset was a startling purple as they walked away from it.

"I feel like I've 'cosmically grown this weekend,'" mused Ponch, imitating Grossie.

"I really do," Grossie replied. "My senses feel renewed—energized. I'm looking forward to going back to work."

"Ah, yes!" Webster sighed. "Back to the old grind!"

Everyone was smiling at the thought of work except for Bobby and Kathy. Eventually, Getraer would _have_ to know.


	7. Mellow

When Ponch walked into the briefing room the next morning, he spotted Jon sitting by himself near the back of the room.

"Hey, Jon!" Ponch said with a big smile.

"Feels like forever, huh?" Jon replied softly.

The nearly empty briefing room gradually was filling up.

"There's Kathy Linahan," Ponch explained, "And Benjamin Webster, and Bobby Nelson…"

"Nice to meet you, Jon," Bobby said with a smile. Jon and Bobby shook hands.

"And this is Bruce Nelson," said Ponch.

Bruce and Jon shook hands.

"Ah! And there's Sergeant Getraer!" Ponch said.

Getraer nodded and smiled and went on with briefing.

"That's all," he closed, "Oh, and I'd like to see Poncherello, Baker, Grossman, Linahan, and the Nelsons in my office."

Bobby's heart swelled with fear, and Kathy blushed. Getraer would have to know…

"I've made some changes regarding your partnerships," Getraer explained as they entered the office. "Baker is with Poncherello…"

Jon and Ponch smiled at each other. They were the perfect team.

"Linahan is with Grossman," Getraer continued, "and the Nelsons are together."

Getraer looked straight at Bobby when he said this and gave him a strange grin and a nod. Kathy was relieved, and Bobby was elated.

"Thank you, Sarge!" he said, feeling that he was luckiest man alive. Little did he know that Grossman had hinted to Getraer what he saw on the porch, and Getraer wasn't exactly a big fan of the idea. Bobby was lucky that Jon returned at this time, otherwise it may not have been such a smooth transition.

"Oh, Bruce!" Getraer called as he was exiting the office. "I have something for you."

"What is it, Sarge?"

"A postcard from Kelly," he said, handing him the card with a picture of a Parisian sunset. Bruce smiled wide, but snapped out of it when Getraer reminded him, "This is the CHP, not a post office!"

Ponch and Jon walked together to their motors. It really was just like old times. It almost felt like a dream.

"Y'know, Ponch," he said, getting on his motor, "I feel right at home."

Ponch laughed.

It was a regular day on the freeway. No freak accidents, no hostile valley girls, no robots gone haywire, and certainly no aliens, or Dr. Joyce Brothers, or mad ventriloquist-comic artists… it was a peaceful day. Ponch felt like all that chaos was behind him when he was with Jon.

The next evening, Ponch invited Jon to his place. As he opened the door, he was met with a loud "Surprise!"

All the CHiPs gang was there, smiling. Ellen, Chris's mom, stood with them. It was a somewhat small party, at least for Ponch, but it had good company.

Jon blushed and smiled shyly. He gave Ponch a look that meant "You didn't have to do this," and Ponch's smile said, "But I wanted to."

"Welcome back, Jon," said Getraer.

Ponch put on some of his favorite records. Disco may have been passé by this time, but tonight was a night for reminiscing.

"Jimmy Tyler, huh?" Jon chuckled when "Give In" started playing. "It's been so long since I heard this. I wonder whatever happened to that kid," he sighed.

Ellen talked with him over the times he and Ponch rescued Chris.

"He was a little troublemaker," Ellen laughed, "but he's not so little now."

She pulled out her wallet and showed him a photo of Chris. He was fourteen years old now and had shed his baby fat. A wave of emotions came over Jon as he stared at the boy. So much time had passed. Ellen stared into Jon's eyes and fell in love all over again.

"How Deep is Your Love" started playing. Jon was never confident as a dancer, but now he wanted to dance with Ellen. They stood up and danced slowly and joyfully. Getraer danced with his wife, Betty. Kathy and Bobby watched them as they sat on the couch together. She blushed when Bobby looked into her eyes.

"May I have this dance?" he asked cordially, with a smirk.

Kathy agreed and they danced together lovingly. The remaining gentlemen chatted, except for Ponch, who was entranced by the beautiful music and romantic dancing. Grossie was talking about his new idea for a novel. It was a peculiar tale of an officer being transported back to the medieval times with his motorcycle. Harlan and Webster were engrossed by the story. Bruce nodded and did his best to pay attention, but all he could think of was how much he wished he could be dancing with Kelly right now.

The party ended a little while after. It was a good night for everyone. The stars were shining in the dark sky as Jon got into his truck and drove home.


End file.
